1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cord connectors that reinforce the plug-to-plug connection between power cords and, more particularly, to a cord connector that may be used additionally to transfer the weight of the power cord to a ladder, and also may be used to keep the power cord organized in a coiled configuration for storage.
2. Background of the Invention
The discovery of electricity was followed by a subsequent invention of numerous power tools. The invention of electrical extension cords allowed workers to extend their use of power tools over a distance. The transfer of electrical power from the extension cord to the power tool, or to another extension cord, occurs via the plug-to-plug connection. This connection has to remain intact in order for the power tool to work. Unfortunately, the standard plug-to-plug connection simply is not designed to resist the amount of wear and tear often encountered in work. Dragging the power cord around a job site, or a back yard for that matter, generates a strain force upon the cord. When the strain force exceeds the frictional holding power of the plug-to-plug connection, the plugs come apart. The plug-to-plug connection is the weak link in the chain of power transmission. It is really annoying to be working with a power tool and to suddenly have the tool shut down because the plug got disconnected. This happens very often, as any trades person can attest to.